Dos Serpientes y Una Leona
by Herms Snape
Summary: Un Albus Loco hace que dos serpientes se entreguen al amor por una leona


Castigo

Era una de esas tardes raras en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Todos estaban donde se suponía debían estar: Harry "perdido" con Ginny, Ron por ahí conversando de cosas extrañas con su novia Luna, Ron era inseparable de ella y ella solo sonreía a su lado; pensaban casarse pronto. Hermione en la biblioteca, cosa que todos suponían, ella estaba con un montón de libros y haciendo tareas de ella y de sus amigos, que aunque juraba que no las haría siempre terminaba haciéndolas.

Esa tarde era algo distinta desde que llego se sorprendió de que el príncipe de las serpiente estuviera en la biblioteca y no por ahí con alguna chica haciendo lo que no debía. Lo observo sentado leyendo y siguió a su mesa de siempre.

-Granger- se escucho la vos del profesor de pociones

Ella puso cara de fastidio pero luego contesto con la amabilidad de siempre -si profesor

El amargo profesor le hablo en un tono aburrido, monótono y susurrante -necesito que usted me ayude con algo

Eso era algo que la castaña nunca se hubiera imaginado, el murciélago pidiéndole ayuda?, a ella? Eso era demasiado - en que lo tendría que ayudar

-quiero que deje de ser una insufrible sabelotodo… un ratón de biblioteca… y que salga de esta de inmediato -dijo viéndola severamente - o le quitare todos los puntos a su casa -agregó al ver que la chica protestaría

El rubio escucho oda la plática del profesor y comenzó a reír al ver pasar a Granger a su lado. Salió corriendo tras de ella… pero lo que nunca pensó fue encontrarla en uno de los pasillos desolados del castillo llorando. Por que tenía que llorar pensó el rubio.

-vamos Granger son libros nada más… como si ya no los supieras todos de memoria -dijo el chico tratando de no lastimarla más, en el último tiempo Draco veía a esa chica algo distinto

En este último año veía lo que no podía tener, la más hermosa chica del colegio, que además de bella era inteligente audaz y valiente. Pero lo mejor de todo no le interesaba el dinero.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el idiota de slythering fastidiándole aún más la tarde… lo miró y saco su varita -lárgate de aquí si quieres algún día tener descendencia - dijo en un tono que, de no saber quien era la chica, seguramente habrían pensado que era una mortífago.

-Calma Granger yo se que mueres porque tengamos descendientes… pero todo a su tiempo -dijo el rubio alejándose de ella pues si la conocía bien y que la conocía eso era de seguro para un Avada

-DRACO MALFOY HURON PERVERTIDO NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR! -grito la castaña a todo pulmón sus gritos no pasaron inadvertidos ya que una estricta Minerva la escucho

- Señorita Grenger… señor Malfoy a mi despacho… dijo viendo a los chicos -aunque quería mostrarse molesta algo en sus ojos no era normal habían en ellos un brillo especial - Albus creo que esta ves ganaste -murmuro bajo la bruja

- Dijo algo profesora? - preguntó Hermione no entendiendo

-Que se sienten-dijo señalando las sillas

-Ahora eres sorda además, agregó el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado

Flashback

Era las tres de la tarde del día anterior en el despacho del director Minerva Severus y Albus conversaban animadamente. Bueno Minerva y Albus, Severus era un simple espectador a quien obligaban a asistir a todas esas reuniones.

-Me gustan esas parejas- dijo el anciano señalando hacia donde estaban Ron y Luna, Harry y Giny- lastima que... Hermione y Draco escondan su amor en la biblioteca

-Albus creo que ahora si que enloquesistes - Dijo Severus- ellos son como aritmancia y adivinación, imposible... creer en ambas tanto como creer que esos algún día puedan estar en algún lugar juntos

-Pues estas equivocado querido muchacho hace más de un año que comparten mucho rato en esa biblioteca.

-Albus me temo que ésta vez Severrus tiene razón -dijo Minerva viendo con cara seria al anciano profesor

-ya lo veremos.

Fin del Flashback

-Ustedes están castigados - dijo la profesora viendo a uno y a otro - lo lamento pero ustedes se lo buscaron.

- Cual será mi castigo? -pregunto la castaña

-Deberán limpiar los baños de Myrtle

-Dijo deberán? -Preguntó el rubio- tendremos que estar juntos en el castigo?

-si señor Malfoy… algún problema -dijo la profesora?


End file.
